1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor device and a composite electronic component which includes the capacitor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the aim of increasing the degree of integration of electronic components on a circuit board, a variety of composite electronic components each provided with a resistance element (R) and a capacitor element (C) have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 discloses a composite electronic component including a chip-type capacitor and a resistor provided on a surface of a capacitor body of the chip-type capacitor, and the resistor is connected to a pair of external electrodes provided on the surface of the capacitor body to thereby electrically connect a resistance element and a capacitor element.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-283301 also discloses a composite electronic component including two or more different chip-type devices selected from the group consisting of a chip-type resistor, a chip-type thermistor, a chip-type capacitor, and a chip-type varistor, for example. The selected chip-type devices are identical in shape and dimensions and have a rectangular parallelepiped shape. These chip-type devices are stacked on one another in the thickness direction of the devices. A leadframe covers respective terminal electrodes provided on the chip-type devices to thereby integrate them.
The composite electronic components disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2001-338838 and 6-283301 each have a closed loop electrically connecting a resistance element (R) and a capacitor element (C) in parallel, and therefore, the degree of design freedom of the composite electronic components is low in terms of circuit design.